Oh Oh no Not another Self-Insert Story Oh god
by DerSke
Summary: A mysterious person falls from the sky, telling tales of the world ending in a hail of fire and earth. Can anything, let alone Percy, survive the incoming onslaught of death to come?
1. Prologue

_**A/N: If you have clicked this after that awful name and description, I thank you. You have already done more than I expected anyone to do. Even if you just came to write a shitty review and leave, I appreciate you immensely. I do not know if this story will be any good, but I have been reading a lot… ok, too much fanfiction recently, and I wanted to throw my card in the ring. I really want to try to update this every week, but I only have so much time, between still reading fanfiction and not doing my homework, letting it build up until I have a mental breakdown and force myself to go into shutdown mode to do it. Anyways, thanks for clicking. :D**_

_**-DerSke**_

Prologue:

His heart beat faster as he ran, the fruitlessness of his attempt to escape dawning on his scattered brain. He stopped running, as his panic rose and he started to hyperventilate. He could still hear… something… screaming at him, telling him that he was going to die. He desperately looked forward when he could hear the thundering sounds of the creature as it moved closer and closer to him.

He went to run again, when something in his mind told him to stop. His breath hitched for a moment, realizing he was facing deeper darkness than what was already surrounding him. With a fearful step forward, he looked down into the seemingly infinite abyss below him. He swallowed thickly, taking a step back towards solid land. He personally couldn't believe how bad his luck was. First, he was trapped in this land of darkness, then, when exploring a deep tunnel, he accidentally ran into the absolute worst thing he could, which was still very angry and hell-bent on killing him for disturbing it.

The realization of his assured doom almost shattered his will. He wanted to live. He felt sorry for the creature. It was sleeping, and he just had to wake it up. He just wanted to live. Swallowing down the bile threatening to make its appearance on the ground, he almost fell as the creature shook the land when it approached. He closed his eyes and faced away from the entrance of the tunnel he ran out of, bracing himself for his painful demise.

Suddenly, the creature stopped. He could smell its putrid breath, the bile in his throat threatening to appear again. After around ten seconds of seemingly being still alive, he opened his eyes, and slowly faced the creature. What he saw made him back up in fear, almost falling off the cliff he was on. A monstrous creature faced him. It had a large, vaguely female, purely, unnaturally white head. The neck flowed seamlessly between white skin and dark, royal purple scales. It had fins, or wings, he wasn't sure which. It's face was contorted into a look of rage. His breath quickened as he registered the monster's attributes.

Slowly, the face contorted into a sneer, looking at him. "WEAK. SCARED. THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE." It rumbled to him. He froze, his breath escaping him. "I-I…—" he stammered. "NO. YOU ARE NOT EVEN WORTH KILLING. YOU. PUNY. HUMAN!" It roared. He tried to back up again, his back hand slipping off the edge of the cliff. He scrambled to get his grip back on the edge. "W-what? Yo-you're not go-ing to kill m-me?" He stuttered. A flash of anger passed through his eyes as he continued to tremble under the gaze of the creature.

"NO." The creature's face contorted into a sadistic smile. "I WILL GRANT YOU A… DIFFERENT FATE." He paled at the words, hundreds of terrible scenarios spinning around in his brain. "GOODBYE, WEAKLING." The creature rumbled. The creature then raised a wing, and smashed the ground in front of him. "NO!" He screamed as the cliff edge gave way. He felt himself falling, the laughter of the creature following him down into the darkness.

_**A/N: Oh boy, here we go with some trash class writing. Already do we have some random stuff going on that will be explained later. Believe me when I say, this is gonna get weird.**_

_**-DerSke**_


	2. Sky Faller

_**A/N: Ok, so my plan for this is to stick to 3rd person as much as possible. I cannot guarantee that I will stay with it forever, but it feels to make more sense for this story. I hope I do a good job and that you like it! Also, I write the top author's note before writing the chapter, and I write the bottom one when I am done, so you don't get any free hints about the chapter. Too bad if that's what you wanted. :)**_

_**EDIT: The third person only idea was dumb. I'm probably going to use whatever point of view I want.**_

_**ANOTHER EDIT: I don't own anything you recognize.**_

_**-DerSke**_

Chapter 1: Sky Faller

**(Location Shift: Camp Half-Blood)**

A satyr's ears twitched, and he looked up from his dinner, unsure of the ringing he was hearing in his ears. As it slowly got louder, other satyrs, and even some of the campers looked up. "What… What is that?" Questioned someone. "It's a scream…" someone realized. Everyone looked around, searching for the source of the scream. A pair of grey eyes looked up, into the sky. Slowly, the owner of the eyes stood up and pointed into the sky "There's someone falling!" Everyone occupying the 13 tables looked up to where she was pointing, just to see if what the girl said was true.

It was, and it appeared that the person falling was heading directly towards them. At one of the tables was a centaur, who yelled "HIT THE DIRT!" As he realized the incoming danger, wondering if it was a god who lost control. As everyone dived away from the tables that they were at, hitting the ground (except for the centaur, who just ran away) and covering their heads, a single figure stayed put, yawning as the screaming drew even closer. "Please… What a nuisance," he grumbled.

The screaming abruptly stopped as the figure hit the ground in an explosion, but not a normal explosion. It felt like everyone had been hit by a flashbang, but without the heat of an explosion. Their ears ringing and eyes temporarily useless, a few demigods stumbled to their feet, knocking into each other and voicing their pain.

Eventually, everyone got to their feet and nervously surveyed the humanoid meteorite. The centaur cantered up, a worried look plastered on his face. The person who did not hit the dirt simply yawned again. Everyone disregarded his existence.

The sky faller had a pair of (singed) dark blue/black jeans on, a large, black T-shirt, black shoes over his tanned skin, and he had a large mop of dark, curly hair. A child of Apollo cautiously walked up to him, knelt down, and flipped him over, noting that his skin was still warm and he still seemed to have a heartbeat. He had a peaceful look on his slightly chubby face.

"He-He's alive!" Announced the camper that knelt next to him. Relief showed on the centaur's face. He addressed him, "Will, take him up to the Big House, he needs medical attention." "Right," Will said, as he tried to pick up the newcomer. After a few seconds, someone scoffed and pushed their way to the front. "I'll take him, weak boy," she sneered. Will flinched slightly, but allowed her to take the heavy load of person. "Thanks, Clarisse." She just rolled her eyes and slung the person over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and got him to the Big House.

**(Location Shift: Cave of the Fates)**

Three old ladies sat in a cave, delicately feeling and cutting different colored threads. The one on the left stopped, a single white, semi-translucent thread in her hands. "Something wrong, sister?" Asked the one in the middle. "This strand is… strange. I cannot see what will happen with this one," she muttered. Her two sisters leaned in, staring intently at the string. It started to grow brighter, until it was blinding. The sisters screamed, clawing at their eyes as they were completely blinded.

**(Location Shift: Apollo's Palace, Olympus)**

Apollo was, in his words, just chillin' in his palace, being awesome as usual, when he felt something in his prophetic domain. Suddenly, Apollo gasped as pain exploded behind his eyes. He fell off of the couch he was sitting on, face in his hands as he cried out. The pain kept building, until, with a piercing scream from Apollo, it peaked, and disappeared instantly. It felt like a fuse had been overloaded in his godly brain. He shook his head, slowly getting his bearings back. The sun god felt weak, like he had been stripped from one of his domains.

He tried activating his prophetic powers, but the pain started building again. Gritting his teeth, he stopped. Something had happened to his domain, and he was going to figure out what. He was about to get up, when he froze as a thought struck him. _Oh gods… were my kids affected?_ He quickly decided to make a visit to Camp Half-Blood, to talk to Chiron and check up on his kids.

**(Location Shift: Camp Half-Blood, before Apollo appears)**

As Clarisse turned to leave the sky faller (good nickname) in his bed, Will next to him, she noticed that Will suddenly didn't look so good. Before she could stop herself, she asked "Will, are you ok? You didn't push yourself too hard moving this dude a couple inches, did you?" Will didn't answer, or even react to the jab she made. He suddenly grasped his head in pain, as screams filled the air outside. He also screamed, until the pain seemingly reached a peak and he fell to the floor.

As the Apollo kids fell, the attic of the Big House was flooded in green light. Chiron noticed first, paling at the sight of a silhouette in the window of said attic. It raised its thin arms, the window shattering. Another scream pierced the air as green mist and light poured out of the newly broken window. The figure suddenly exploded in even brighter green light. The scream was cut short as she seemingly disappeared, but Chiron distinctly saw the figure look at him before it vaporized. A shocked silence filled the air as the green mist floated into the atmosphere. Chiron was staring, aghast at what this could mean. _What could this mean for the future of demigods? Guess we won't know._ Chiron thought ruefully.

The silence was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a god appearing. "Chiron! Something has-" Apollo looked around for a few seconds. "Looks like you already know. Something has happened to my prophetic domain. I can't use it without feeling like my head is imploding." Chiron's shocked face morphed into a look of deep worry. "Apollo… I think the oracle is gone." Apollo took a step back in shock. "Gone? Like, _gone_ gone? Not just 'went out for a walk' gone?" Chiron looked at Apollo as though he grew another head. The campers were slowly getting out of their shocked states, and moving to pick up the Apollo kids, intent on putting them in the Big House so they could be healed. "She was essentially a mummy, how would she walk away? No, I think she was obliterated in… whatever just happened," Chiron stated.

"That is a good point. I guess it wouldn't make sense for her to walk away- Hey! Wait!" The campers stopped, looking at Apollo slightly uneasily. "I'll bring you all to Olympus. You guys can't heal the healers, c'mon." Apollo raised his hand to snap his fingers, when he froze. His eyes flicked to Chiron. "Who's in the bed that Will was attending? He's… strange." Chiron swallowed. "We don't know who he is, but he fell from the sky. He hit the ground in an explosion of light. It was extremely out of the ordinary. I thought perhaps he was a young god who lost control of his powers."

Apollo scratched his chin, obviously thinking. "I can sense _something_ from him, but… it's very faint. Anyways, let's go." Apollo snapped his fingers, and all of the demigods, Chiron, and the sky faller disappeared.

_**A/N: Sorry for the small cliffhanger, but that's all I'm writing for now. I know I am very late from my 'weekly updates' hope, but I can't really help it :/ well… I could, but I'm not great at consistency. Sorry. Anyways, I think the dialog of the characters could use some work, but I'm doing what I can. I wonder if anyone will be able to guess what the sky faller is… it'll be very interesting if someone does.**_

_**-DerSke**_


End file.
